Applicant's previously obtained U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,313 for an I.V. cover/protector is incorporated herein by reference as a description of the problems associated with I.V. insertion sites, examples of catheters and needles and other general background information. Various problems associated with the invention described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,112,313 included inadequate retention and securement of the various catheter lines available on the market, and inadequate adaptability of the I.V. cover/protector.